Oh boys
by KalKat13
Summary: Youri Usagi finds herself at a new school but not just any school a boarding school with some very interesting people...*sigh* what's a girl to do when two of the hottest boys there both like her...and she thought she could get away from the drama not even close.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Story Start~**_

_**As I walked down the dirt road towards the main gates of Kohana, with my sack on back full of what I needed when I left the hidden darkness moon village. I would be going to an academy in Kohana for schooling the first 4 hours then ninja training the last 4 hours of the day. I finally got to the gates and got my pass card looked at and checked out then I headed towards the academy were I would be staying for 8 months out of the year I got there a day early so I could set up my room and stuff. I walked through the doors of Kohana Academy for Advance Education and Ninja Training. I followed the signs to the office and gentle pushed the door open seeing a girl with short black hair sitting behind a desk, she looked up and smiled and said "yes dear how may I help you?" I said "Uh I'm new here." She smiled bigger and said "Ohh well welcome to Kohana academy what's your name dear?" I said "Youri Usagi." She handed me my dorm number, a key to my dorm room, schedule, and a map of the school. I smiled and said "Thank you" she smiled back and said "You're welcome to go on now and go get ready for classes start tomorrow at 8am and ends at 3pm". I nodded and left.**_

_**I got to my dorm room in the north wing number room number 113. I unlocked the door and opened to my new dorm it was fairly good size two bedrooms and two small bathrooms a small living room and kitchen. I walked towards the door on my right and opened it ,it was painted a dark pretty purple I figured this was my room I set my stuff down and started to unpack my belongings like all my pictures of me and my friends, my family, and old school, and village. I smiled at a picture of me and Shin it was taken a month before I left at his birthday party. Then a picture of Kenya, Shin , me and my bf when we got partner up in English for a play.**_ _**Then of all my friends, then my girlfriends then me with my mom and dad.**_

_**I finished unpacking all of my stuff then I heard the door open I walked out of my room to see who it was a girl had long blueish black hair and light purple eyes with no pupils she was pretty. She saw me and said "Ohh..he..hello" I smiled warmly at her and said "hi guess were roommates I'm Usagi Youri nice to meet you" She smiled back a little and said "I'm..Hinata Hyuga it's...a...a pleasure..To...me...meet you". I said "do u want me to help you unpack I'm all done maybe after u could show me around the academy I'm new this year so I have no clue were anything is" I blushed a little she said "oh yes thank you…and I will..show you..ar..around" I said "thanks Hinata-Chan" she nodded I helped her un-pack which took about one hour she is really shy but nice and fun to talk to when you get to know her. Her wall was painted a pretty dark blue and she had drawings hung all over. We left our dorm room making sure to lock it and have a key. Hinata said "well this is the dorm for all the sophomores even boys but they are down the other hallway". I nodded we walked down some stairs she said "this is where we go to all are academic classes biology/chemistry, math, English, and history." I nodded we kept walking a little bit then turned left she said " This the gym were tigustu is taught" we kept walking we stopped by two classrooms that were huge she said " Nejigustu and Genigustu training" we took a right she said "the breakfast and dinner hall we go out to lunch off of campus and the library is right next to it" we walked then took a left by the office she said "and last but not least the court yard where we are allowed to go to anytime we want except during classes of course" We on a bench underneath a tree I said "wow this school is huge!" we giggled and talked all of sudden we say two boys about are age one with jet black hair spiked in the back with black onyx eyes and the other with fire red hair and teal eyes with the love symbol on his forehead. I whispered to Hinata "hey Hinata who are they?" she whispered "The guy with black hair is Sasuke Uchiha and the guy with the tattoo on his forehead is Gaara Sama". I nodded about 6 girls ran out after them I raised an eyebrow Hinata notice and said "fan girls" I groaned and said "god they exist!" Hinata giggled I looked at her and started laughing to we both started laughing really hard we didn't notice the fan girls and two boys staring at us. All of sudden I saw a movement to my left I pushed Hinata down and quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected the star. It fall to the ground Hinata gasped I saw a man with silver spiky hair come out of a bush he said "Hmm they are right you are really quick" Hinata said "Sensei Kakashi! What was that for?" Kakashi said" Just a test on Youri here good day girls". Then poof he was gone I put my kunai away and helped Hinata up I said "Well that was…interesting..." Hinata nodded. The two boys were slowly making their way to us. I grabbed Hinata's hand and turned my back to them and was about to run but they were right in front of us I jumped back so did Hinata. Sasuke said "Hey I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is Gaara you must be new here I don't rember such a beautiful face last year" I slightly blushed and said "yeah I'm new here nice to meet you two" Gaara smiled slightly at me I blushed a little again and looked away I saw the fan girls glaring at me and Hinata. Sasuke said "were you two going?" I smirked and said "hmmm that's for us to know and you two to figure out" I grabbed Hinata's hand and we started to walk away when we got to the school we ran inside and down hallways and in classrooms we were laughing and running I didn't notice the guys looking at us with hearts in their eyes. I turned around to look at Hinata she yelled "Youri look out!" I quickly turned around to run right into a person I fall backwards. As I was about to hit the ground I was caught I looked up to a boy with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. I said "oh thank you" The boy said "no problem but be more careful were your running next time" I blushed and said "yeah I probably should" He pulled me to my feet Hinata said "Thanks Shikamaru for catching her" he nodded and looked at me and said "who are you?" I said "Youri Usagi" he nodded and said "pretty name for a pretty girl" I blushed and he smirked Hinata said "Well come on Youri let's go get something to eat" I nodded we connected arms and started to walk away Hinata stopped and said "you can join us Shikamaru if you wish you can also bring some friends if you want" Shikamaru said "sure" he walked up to us and started to walk with us towards a BBQ place to go and eat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As we walked the streets of Kohana towards the BBQ restraunt with Shikamaru on my left and Hinata on my right. I turned and looked at Shikamaru and said "You didn't want to bring any of your friends Shikamaru?" he sighed and was about to answer when a voice yelled "Hey! Shikamaru! Wait up!" Shikamaru groaned I looked at him and then turned around to find a blonde boy with blue eyes running at us. He caught up and said "hey guys were you going?! And who is that?" Hinata said "Na...Naru…Naruto" Shikamaru said "This is Youri Usagi and to go and eat" Naruto stuck his hand and said "Hey Youri! I'm Naruto Uzamki!" I smiled at him and shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you Naruto" he blushed a little and put a hand behind his head and messed with his hair. I looked at Hinata she looked pale I said "So Naruto, Hinata was wondering if you wanted to join us right Hinata?" Hinata said " ye..Yes" Naruto looked at Hinata said "Yeah ok sure Hinata that be awesome!" Hinata blushed when started walking again then all of sudden when we were outside the restraunt almost going in we heard "Hey! Naruto! Shikamaru! Hinata! Wait up!" the two boys groaned Hinata said "Ohh hello Kiba-Kun." The kid with brown spiky hair and red triangles on his cheeks smiled at Hinata. He then looked at me and said "Well hey I don't think we meet yet beautiful I'm Kiba Inuzuka and you are?" I giggled and said "Youri Usagi pleasure to meet you Kiba" He smirked and said "So may I join you guys". The guys glared at each other Hinata said "of course Kiba". The two guys went slacked jawed and Kiba smirked. We walked into the restraunt and finally got seated. I sat by Shikamaru and Kiba well Hinata sat across me with Naruto on her left. We ordered and started to talk until the food came we ate. I stood along with the guys and Hinata I was about to pull my money out for my food when Shikamaru grabbed my hand and said "no Youri you and Hinata go outside and wait for us we got the bill" I said "no shika you guys…" Kiba cut me off and said "We want to Youri" I smiled and said "Thanks you guys but I owe you". They nodded me and Hinata left the restraunt and waited outside for the guys. Me and Hinata talked about her liking Naruto etc. Hinata said "Hey umm Youri I...I heard you singing well we were un packing your really good you should sign up for...Choir" I smiled and said "Thanks Hinata but I don't really sing anymore I kind of it gave up" Hinata said "Oo Youri why?" I looked away then looked back holding in tears and said "Hey umm Hinata I don't feel that well tell the guys I'm sorry for leaving but I really need to be along ok see you back at the dorm" she hugged me and said "Ok Youri".**_

_**I walked down the streets of Kohana avoiding people and looking at my feet. I felt the tears roll down my face I whispered "No.…I won't… I won't cry anymore...I swore I wouldn't cry anymore." I felt a tear roll off my face and hit the ground I clutched my hands into fist and started running through the streets of Kohana I heard Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba yell "Youri!" or "Wait Youri!". I kept running until I got to the school I pushed past whoever was in my way I didn't notice I ran past Sasuke and Gaara and all their fan girls. I ran up stairs to Hinata and my dorm room I opened the door and shut it I slid down with my back to the door. Then the memories came back of my dad and mom. I put my head into my arms which were in top of my knees which were pulled up to my chest. I heard a soft knock I said "uhh yeah who is it" a voice said "uhh Temari Sama I was walking by when I heard crying is everything ok?" I said "oh yeah just fine thanks". It was quite for a little bit then she said "may I come in" I stood then opened the door and pulled her in and shut it. She had blonde hair pulled up into 4 ponytails and a fan going across her back. She looked at me and said "Hmm I knew you were lying" I looked away and said "I'm Youri by the way and I'm fine". She sighed and sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, I walked over and sat down she said "Ok Youri tell me what's wrong girl". I didn't say anything she sighed and said "ok I will guess then, is it friends" I shook my head no she continued "ok are you homesick?" I shook my head no she continued "Your parents?" I froze she said "ok it's you mom and dad" I looked away holding in a sob. She studied my face then went pale she said "oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said "no its all right" she said "umm how did they die" I said "they were murdered along with my whole clan by are enemy clan I was on a mission and when I got back I found…my clans bodies dead blood was everywhere..I say my 11 year old brother with a stars all over his body…then I say my parents dead on the kitchen floor their blood all over the wall my dad was still alive barely he saw me and said 'Youri my sweet my sweet Youri…someday you will become a great ninja always follow the roads me and your mother would have approved of…and someday your friends will follow if their truly a friend…and rember me and your mother loved you so much and always will be…my little angel' " Temari looked like she was in the verge of tears she hugged me and said "oh Youri I'm so sorry if you need anything please ask me I will always be there for you like a older sister" I nodded and hugged her back and cried well she tried to calm me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hinata came home about an hour later. Temari was still there we were on the couch Temari was braiding my hair. Hinata sat in front of me and said "Are you ok Youri?" I nodded yes she hugged me and thanked Temari for helping me. Temari nodded she finished braiding my hair when the there was a knock on the door. Hinata answered it, it was Gaara he said "Temari we have been looking for you it's time to…." He say me and said "oh hello Youri are you alright you looked pretty upset later" I nodded and said "Yes thank you for your concern Gaara" he blushed and said " no problem" I stood and said "you can come in well Temari gets ready to leave" he did and looked around I helped Temari out then she was ready to go I said "well thank you Temari for everything and nice seeing you again Gaara" I hugged Temari then Gaara I felt a wave of calmness and safeness in his arms, I liked the feeling ,but I let go so did he, I shut the door behind them I said "well goodnight Hinata-Chan see you in the morning." Hinata said "Goodnight Youri see you tomorrow". We both went to bed.**_

_**I woked up to my alarm clock going off I got up and started getting ready by taking a shower, blow drying my hair, doing my makeup and getting dressed I walked out into the living room the exact same time Hinata did we looked at the cloak t read 7:30 we eat brushed are teeth did last minute checks then left at 7:45. We walked down the stairs towards ninja history we had the same class. We sat are stuff down and walked around until the bell rang then we went to first period I found out Naruto and Kiba are in that class to. **_

_**It was 4**__**th**__** period and we were doing a lab and we got to pick are partners. Gaara and I were partners we had to probably balance out chemicals to turn the water red and bubbly. We had protective goggles on and gloves I said"ok Gaara at two tsp of amino acid then one of table salt then 3 of sulfuric acid." He said "ok sounds easy enough" he started adding the acids when Neji accidently bumped him and he spilt the whole thing of sulfuric acid into the beaker I said "oh no!" It started to bubbly and smoke instead of red it turned a black then exploded I screamed Gaara quickly grabbed me and his sand protected us as the acid flew at us. Then it went away I looked at Gaara he looked at me he had his arms wrapped around my waist I said "uhh Gaara thanks and you can let go now" he blushed and did. The teacher ran over and made sure we were ok we nodded and told us to be more careful and then the bell rang indicating lunch.**_

_**(2 weeks later)**_

_**It's been two weeks since I arrived in Konoha and started in the academy. It's going quit well I have lots of friends but also lots of enemies who don't like me and I don't why but I ignore it.**_

_**It was the last hour of the day I had Tigustu with a lot of my friends. Sensei Gai yelled "Ok everyone get with a partner and practice what we have learned this week on blocking and sending their attack back to them!" Students started to scramble to find a partner. I say Hinata walking towards me but Naruto stopped her and asked she looked at me I nodded and smiled at her saying go for it! I scanned the room for a new partner all of sudden Ten-Ten walked up to me she said "Hey Youri want to be my partner" I nodded and said "sure Ten-Ten!" she smiled back we found a spot on the mat and started practicing what we were supposed to do. Ino and Sakura took the spot across from us and started to. Gai walked by and said "Nice job! Ten-Ten and Youri!" He looked at Sakura and Ino and said "Sakura! Ino! Stop looking at Sasuke and actually practice!" Me and Ten-Ten giggled, Ino and Sakura glared at us but begin what they were supposed to be doing. Gai said "Ok everyone you and your partner are going to go up against another group I will pick we will only have time for one group today! We will finish it up on Monday! Soooo the first group I pick is….." Everyone was silent waiting for him to speak. Gai said "Ten-ten and Youri and Ino!" Me and Ten-ten looked at each other but shrugged and stood up so did Sakura and Ino. We took are places on the mat and waited for the signal to start. Gai said "ok ladies no hurting or chakra each other and only blocking, kicking, and punching, you can use what we practice today understand!" we said "yes sensei". He said "Begin!" I took my stance so did Ten-ten. Sakura and Ino looked at us then each other than us. They charged and started kicking and punching. I had Sakura well Ten-ten got Ino. I easily dodged Sakura's kicks and punches. She almost right hooked me but I blocked it with my arms I winced in pain, but shoved her forward she stumbled back a few steps and glared at me. She cracked her knuckles and charged again I said "Sakura don't!" she used her chakra in her punch which we weren't suppose to do I bent backwards as she swung barely missing the impact of her hit she growled and side swiped me I fell and hit the mat but I was up in two seconds flat. I heard a sound come from Ten-ten she got nailed in the stomach by Ino who used her chakra she was about to lay another blow this one stronger I yelled " No!" I dropped kicked Sakura she fell and groaned. I appeared in front of Ten-Ten blocking the hit. Ino was surprised so was everyone else at how quick I was I said "Ten-Ten are you ok?" she said "yeah I think so thanks." I nodded Ino smirked I looked at her weirdly, all of a sudden I got hit from the side in the cheek I flew and hit the floor and rolled I groaned in pain and felt my lip it was bleeding badly . Gai yelled "Sakura! Ino! What is wrong with you two you used your chakra when I specifically told you not to but you two still lost to Ten-ten and Youri and they didn't even use any of their chakra! You two go to the principal's office now!" Sakura and Ino left. Hinata ran over to me and said "Youri are you ok?!" I nodded and stood. I say Ten-ten also getting up. Temari ran over and said "dang Sakura laid quit the hit" I chuckled. A voice said "You ok Youri-Chan" I turned it was Sasuke I nodded and said "yeah it's just blood no big deal" he smirked and walked away, Gaara smiled at me and I smiled back. Gai said "Youri, Ten-ten go get checked out by the medical ninja ok" we nodded and started to leave Gai said "Neji, Rock-lee go with them!" The two boys stood and we all quickly changed and started to walk down towards the nurse. Neji walked beside me well Rock-Lee walked beside Ten-ten offering to carry her to the nurse she said no thanks. I giggled and looked at her she stuck her tongue out I did it back. Neji chuckled at are childish behavior we got to the Nurses office right before the bell rang. The nurse checked us out and healed us sending the two boys away and everyone else that asked about us. She healed my lip and Ten-ten's bruised rips. She said "ok girls you my leave" we said are thank yous and left the nurse's office. We started walking the empty hall way's I said "sooo were do you want to go?" she said "hmmm well we can go hang at your dorm with Hinata and finish homework" I said "ok yeah" we went to my dorm and walked in we told Hinata she agreed and we started doing homework. But we got stuck on Algebra 2 I growled and said "I don't get it we need a nerd to help us out!" Hinata said "well I know someone who can help us" I said "awesome show us the way Hinata!" we grabbed are stuff and left the dorm and made are way down to the boy's dorm we got to a door and Hinata softly knocked I rolled my eyes and banged on it quit loudly. Ten-ten giggled the door opened and there stood a shirtless Sasuke, he said "what?" Hinata said "umm is Shika here?" Sasuke nodded I said "thank the lord!" I pushed past Sasuke who gave me a*what do you think you're doing* look. I saw Shika lying on the couch I ran jumped over the couch landed on Shikamaru, who immediately woked up with a surprised look he said "Youri? What? Why" I said "quite I need your smartness!" he raised a eyebrow I held out my Algebra 2 book and smiled sweetly and said "Shikamaru-Kun will you please help me, Hinata and Ten-ten with our homework please" in a cute voice he said "Hmm fine" I said "Yes!" and hugged him he chuckled. I got off of him and said "Ok let's begin!"**_

_**We finally finished our homework 45 minutes later I closed my book and said "I hate math I hope it dies". Everyone chuckled I rolled my eyes at them I got up and dust myself off and said "I'm using the bathroom". And left for the bathroom I did what I had to do and exited the bathroom I heard music coming from Sasuke's room I knocked on it and Sasuke opened it and stuck his head out and said "oh hey Youri." I said "hi what you doing Sasuke-Kun?" he said "Nothing". I nodded and said "hmm I see" I pushed his door opened and looked around his room it was painted a dark gray with posters and weapons everywhere I smiled and said "cool" he chuckled and said "thanks" I saw a picture of him and his family I smiled and said "you were cute when you where little Sasuke" he said "and I'm not cute now" I blushed and said "Maybe.." he said "maybe!" I giggled and said "yup maybe" he smirked and got closer to me and said "your right I'm not cute I'm hot" I blushed and said "hmm cocky are we?" he chuckled and said "of course not…But your beautiful" I blushed more and looked away and said "thanks..You not to bad looking either quit cute" he glared at me I giggled and said "well I'm going to be going now nice room Sasuke" I walked toward t he door he pulled me back I fall into his bare chest. I blushed he smirked and said "Hmm you look adorable when you blush" I blushed more and said "thanks" I felt his strong hard chest then his amazing 6-pack. I said "Sasuke can you let me go please" he said "no you have to give me a prize first" I giggled and said "fine" I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek he blushed I giggled and left his room yelling "ha-ha I'm free!" Everyone laughed I jumped on Hinata and we fall off the couch and onto the ground we laughed hysterical. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I woked up too talking outside of my room I yawned and stretched my joints cracking. I got out of bed and walked outside thinking it was just Hinata, but was I wrong it her, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke. I said "oh!" Kankuro smirked and looked me up and down I was just wearing a long shirt that covered up to my mid thigh he said "hmmm I like the outfit Youri" I said "hmm sorry but off limits Kankuro" he pouted and said "awww man!" he then smirked and said "don't worry Youri it won't be soon" I blushed and Gaara hit him with sand upside the head quite hard that he fall to the ground. I ran in my room and quickly changed into a cute pair of denim shorts and a tank top that showed my belly button and ring. I came back out and said "not to be rude or anything by why are you all here?" Naruto grinned and said "Beach!" I said "yay!" Me and Hinata got ready I put on my simple black bikini with two blood red bows on the bottoms on the sides were my hips are and one were the in the middle of the top of the bikini I threw a sundress over it and but flip flops on, packed a small bag with sun glasses ,a beach towel, sun block, my camera, and a soccer ball. I waited for Hinata to be ready then we left are dorm and headed down stairs were we were going to meet everyone who was coming which I think is Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, and Naruto, and Sasuke oh and Sakura. We the last ones down there they cheered when we finally got down we laughed and bowed we walked outside and figured out who was riding with who and which cars we were taking.**_

_**All the girls got into Temari's red convertible I sat up front in the passenger seat Hinata sat in the middle of me and Temari and Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura sat in the back. Temari cranked the radio we cheered Kankuro pulled up by us and Naruto on the other side Kankuro said "You girls ready to go and beach it up!" we cheered I said "I don't know Kankuro are you ready?" he smirked and said "I'm always ready babe." I smirked back, Temari took off we cheered, the guys followed behind us we sang to the songs, I threw my arms back and yelled "freedom!" the girls laughed so did I. We finally pulled up to the beach we all got out and grabbed are stuff. I leaned on the hood absorbing the sunlight it disappeared I said "what the heck!" I looked up to see a smirking Sasuke over me he said "You look beautiful when the sun light hits you". I blushed and said "thanks" Hinata yelled "Youri! Come on!" I yelled "coming!" I walked away from Sasuke but stopped and turned and said " you coming Sasuke!" he nodded and followed me I laid my towel next to Hinata's and said "hey girl" she smiled I took off my sun dress seeing I was the only one who was still covered up. I and Hinata ran out to the water where the other girls were waiting. We talked and laughed Temari bumped hips with me and said "looks like my brother and Uchiha can't take their eyes off of you" I blushed and said "oh shut-up" she laughed and said "it's true" I rolled my eyes she said "fine come on" she pulled me out of the water and grabbed my soccer ball I smirked and said "oh your on" we formed teams and started to play. I had a breakaway but Sasuke wasn't that far behind me I said "can't keep up Uchiha?" he laughed I giggled and kicked the ball towards Lee their goalie it went in I cheered, I was picked up from behind by Kiba he said " Nice goal Youri- san" I said "thanks Kiba!" he and Naruto put me on their shoulders I laughed, all of sudden Kankuro had me and I was over his shoulder he was running towards the water I said " no Kankuro don't!" he laughed and said "sorry this is what you get for scoring on us!" I saw Gaara I yelled "Gaara-kun! Help me!" he looked at me then Kankuro he smirked and nodded he hit Kankuro with sand and caught me bridal style I said "my hero" I kissed his cheek and he put me down he was blushing I said " thanks Gaara" he said "no problem" I walked away towards the girls. Temari said "Sure they don't like you Youri" I said "Oh shut up". We all started to laugh when Temari splashed me I said "oh no you didn't it's on!" I splashed her back pretty soon it was a splashing war and we all where drenched with water. I ran out of the water away from them and ringed my hair out and layed down on my towel, soaking up the sun, Hinata soon joined me we then decided to go for a walk on the beach for sea shells. All of a sudden we heard wolf whistles I turned my head to my left to see 4 guys whistling at us and waving. I said "just ignore them Hinata" she nodded and we continued walking and looking at shells a voice said "hey cuties" we turned there stood the 4 guys they guy with red hair said "I'm Felix that is Shin (brown hair), Kenya (black hair), and Lien (blonde hair) what your names cuties" I said "not interested sorry" we started to walk away but Felix and Shin stood in front well Kenya and Lien stood behind us. Felix was in front of me he walked up to me I backed up and ran into Lien who held me still Felix smirked and was right in front of me he stroked my cheek I moved my face away and said "Don't touch me now let us go" Felix said " and what would make us do that" A voice said "we would now let them go" I turned it was Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Neji. I smiled at them Lien let me go and they walked away. I hugged Sasuke then Gaara well Hinata hugged Naruto and Neji. I said to Sasuke and Gaara "Thank you" They nodded we walked back with them to the jeep we got in I sat in back with Gaara and Sasuke. I shivered as the cold air hit me. Sasuke looked at me and said "you cold" I nodded he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him I felt his body heat hit my body I said "thanks" he said "hn" **_


End file.
